Wrath
Wrath is a fictional anti-hero created by Death'sapprentice77. Origin Early Life For all of his life, Nicolas "Nico" Vlascensko was a firm believer in justice and had a deep desire to look at for others. As a child he would plaly the hero many times protecting other children from bullies. Nico was also very intelligent and analytical able to solve complex problems with very wise descisions. These traits made him quite popular in his youth but would not so in his high school years. Instead of being treated like a hero, he was bullied, ridiculed, humiliated, and sometimes made things even worse for the piople he tried to help. Later on his idealistic heroism would earn him a very dear friend. After getting beaten to a pulp for trying to save a new freshman from being dropped into a trashcan, he met Catherine Bennet. She admitted to him that she admired his sense of justice and felt that the world could use more people like him. The two became very close throughout their high school years and other friends would jokingly ask when the two would ever become a couple. Officially they never did, but on the night of their senior prom after the last dance, the two shared a single kiss and never saw each other again for a long time. Becoming a Detective and a Deal With the Devil Nico's intellect combined with his drive for justice made him consider work in the police force. Eventually he worked his way through the ranks and became a homocide detective. After his promotion he went out to a bar with some friends to celebrate and as fate would have it, Nico found Catherine there. After catching up on what had happened over the years, the two began going steady. Months later Nico had finally worked up the nerve to propose to her, but at that same time a major case was filed, the murder of a young woman in her apartment. When he had arrived on the crime scene the victim was identified as Catherine Bennet. Nico was devestated when he heard this news and was desparate to find her killers and bring them to justice. After working tirelessly he managed to find crucial evidence that would condemn them. Unfortunately, though the evidence was strong the men who murdered her were free to go. Once again wounded on the inside, Nico couldn't believe what had happened but little did he know things would only get worse from there. While exiting he overheard a conversation in a back alley between the judge and the murderers. The Judge was revealed to be corrupt and was bribed to rule in favor of them. With his views of justice shattered and the woman he loved dead, Nico fell into a deep state of depression and stood on the edge of a bridge contemplating suicide, He was about to jump when Mephisto in the guise of an old man offered him the power to get revenge on those who had wronged him. At first Nico assumed the old man was crazy but after pouring out very important details decided to take him up on his offer. From that moment on Nico became the spirit of vengeance known as Wrath, punishing the sins of the guilty and silently being watched by Mephisto. Powers and Abilities As a human Nico has no real powers. However, he has had police training making him a capable hand-to-hand fighter and marksman. He has been also been called one of the finest young detectives on the police force. As Wrath Nico has a wide variety of supernatural powers at his disposal including: *Demonic transformation: Nico has not yet mastered his transformations, only transforming at night, in the presence of evil, or when the blood of innocents have been spilled. He also does not have full control of his actions as Wrath only having small influence on what he does. *Hellfire Manipulation: Can control hellfire by either launching it as a projectile or exhaling it. He is also able to channel hellfire into his pistol. *Mystical Chain Projection: As Wrath he can control his chain through mental comands and can turn it into other weapons, his favorites being a spear or a staff. *The Penance Stare *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Stamina *Regenerative Healing Factor